


Bat Pose

by pentapus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: Dick is... bendy. (fanart)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickledDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledDeath/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> PickledDeath asked for something smutty in which Dick was very _bendy_ , but that any rating was okay. Which is good because I am much too awkward to draw or write sex. I asked myself, "What does G rating flexibility kink look like? Ah, yes. _Yoga_." I'm not great at figures that aren't chibi (not very sexy) so these poses were about 85% traced from Google image search: [x](http://media.yogajournal.com/wp-content/uploads/HP_260_07_fnl.jpg), [x](http://media.yogajournal.com/wp-content/uploads/main-in-eka-pada-galavasana-yoga-pose.jpg), [x](http://essentialyogaformen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/yoga_for_men.jpg), [x](e).


End file.
